Another Story About Princess In Wonderland
by Red Evil-chan
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang tuan putri yang mengubah seluruh dunia. Hanya fanfic pelepas lelah setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan UKK dan kegiatan ekstra


Disclaimer by Kazuki Sakuraba

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari terlihat seorang gadis tengah termenung di tepi balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai empat. Pandanganya tampak hampa menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah kamarnya, segera saja dibukanya pintu itu dan ternyata yang mendatanginya adalah seorang wanita tua yang tampak berumur 70 tahunan.  
"Tuan Putri, saya mengantarkan makanan ini untuk Anda. Saya akan meletakkannya di meja itu." ucap wanita itu tanpa menunggu balasan dari gadis yang dipanggil Tuan Putri itu.  
Sang Tuan Putri hanya mengikuti kemana wanita tua itu meletakkan nampan makanannya, lalu duduklah sang Tuan Putri di kursi yang menghadap dengan meja yang berisi makanan itu.  
"Tuan Putri, saya pamit dulu. Jika sudah selesai biarkan saja semuannya tetap di sini, saya akan mengambilnya satu jam lagi." tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang tuan putri, si wanita tua itupun keluar meninggalkan kamar. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita tua itu tidak sopan sekali terhadap sang Tuan Putri, maka jawabannya ada pada sang Tuan Putri itu sendiri. Mungkin kalian ingin menanyakannya sendiri pada sang Tuan Putri, kenapa dia selalu diam meski si wanita tua itu mangajaknya bicara? Mungknin Tuan Putri mau menjawabnya sendiri.  
#Tuan putri pov#  
Hai, mungkin kalian akan bertanya kenapa aku selalu diam meski diajak bicara pelayanku itu.  
Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian, maukah kalian mendengarkan sedikit dongeng tentangku dan kerajaanku? Meski kalian menjawab tidak aku akan tetap menceritakannya.  
Dahulu kala hiduplah sepasang raja dan ratu di sebuah negara yang damai. Sang raja sangat menyayangi rakyatnya, dia juga sangat mencintai ratunya. Namun meski sudah lewat tujuh tahun setelah pernikahan keduanya, mereka sama sekali belum dikaruniai seorang momonganpun. Lalu suatu hari, datanglah sang raja ke tempat peramal kepercayaannya. Sang raja menanyakan kenapa hingga sekarang dia belum juga mendapat momongan. Namun jawaban sang peramal mengejutkan sang raja. Peramal itu mengatakan bahwa sang raja telah menikahi seorang keturunan iblis dan dia juga mengatakan saat purnama nanti sang raja akan mendapatkan seorang keturunan, namun keturunan itu akan membuat baginda raja dan semua orang mati. Mendengar itu baginda raja menjadi murka dan menganggap semua perkataan si peramal hanya bualan semata. Sang rajapun kembali ke istananya, saat tiba di istananya tiba-tiba langit malam menjadi gelap dan suasana menjadi mencekam. Sang raja segera bergegas menemui ratunya di kamar mereka, namun yang didapati adalah sang ratu tengah terbaring lemas di ranjang dengan beberapa tabib dan pelayan mengelilinginya. Segera ditanyailah salah seorang tabib itu tentang keadaan ratunya. Si tabib hanya mengatakan bahwa sang ratu tengah mengandung dan sedikit kelelahan.  
Mengetahui tentang itu, baginda raja sangat senang dan makin mencintai ratunya dan tanpa disadari sang raja di luar sana bulan tengah menampakkan diri dengan penuh sarat keangkuhan seolah tengah menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pengingat bahwa ramalan dari peramal itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Semakin hari kandungan sang ratu semakin membesar, hingga tak terasa hari persalinannya pun tiba. Semua tabib dikerahkan untuk membantu persalinan sang ratu karena sang ratu mendadak pingsan. Meski begitu para tabib istana dapat membantu persalinan itu, hingga lahirlah seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Entah karena keajaiban apa, setelah bayi itu keluar sang ratupun sadar dari pingsannya. Tangisan dari bayi mungil itu membuat sang raja masuk menemui ratu dan buah hatinya. Sang raja pun segera mengambil bayi itu dan menimangnya dengan hati-hati. Sambil menimang buah hatinya sang raja membisikkan sebuah nama ke telinga buah hatinya. Empat patah kata yang sekarang menjadi nama bersejarah di kerajaan itu.  
"Sekarang namamu Victorique de Blois. Dan kamu akan menjadi penerusku kelak." begitulah kira-kira ucapannya saat itu  
"Terima kasih atas nama yang Anda beri padaku, Yang Mulia Marquis Albert de Blois. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi penerus seorang raja yang tidak dapat diandalkan seperti Anda." ketika dia mendengar suara anaknya matanya langsung terbelalak  
"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa melahirkan anak iblis seperti dia ?!" sang raja berteriak murka pada sang ratu.  
"Anda jangan pernah berteriak di depan ibu saya, sekalipun Anda seorang raja saya tidak terima Anda bertindak seperti itu!"  
Tanpa aba-aba sang raja meletakkan tubuh bayi itu di samping sang ratu  
"Ternyata ramalan peramal itu benar. Kau adalah keturunan iblis dan sekarang kau melahirkan anak iblis. Jadi matilah kau dasar iblis!" teriak sang raja sambil menikamkan sebuah pisau tapat ke jantung sang ratu. Seketika sang ratu tewas dan berubah menjadi abu hitam. Mengetahui sang ibu telah mati, sang bayi terlihat marah.  
"Kau benar-benar raja yang sangat biadab. Aku mengutukmu dan semua orang yang telah menyebut namaku juga orang yang ku sebut namanya. Mereka akan mati dengan cara yang sama dengan cara ibuku mati. Ingat itu!" seketika angin bertiup kencang hingga mematikan semua lilin yang menyala di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba lilin di ruangan itu menyala kembali dan di sana terlihat sang raja beserta para tabib dan pelayan tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan keadaan seperti sang ratu, mati dengan jantung yang berlubang, tidak ada teriakan atau suara apapun. Darah segar menggenangi seluruh lantai kamar itu, namun tiba-tiba semua darah itu bergerak ke arah sang bayi dan membuat bayi itu berlumuran darah. Entah karena kekuatan apa, setelah beberapa saat bayi itu berlumur darah, cahaya yang terang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan meluas ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Bertepatan dengan menghilangnya cahaya itu, tubuh yang semula berupa bayi yang baru lahir itu berubah menjadi sesosok gadis berusia 17 tahun. Parasnya sangat elok, bahkan kecantikannya melebihi putri tercantik di dunia dari kerajaan seberang.  
"Terima kasih atas darah berlumuran dosa kalian. Berkat kalian aku bisa membalaskan dendam Ibuku dan membunuh semua orang di kerajaan ini." ucap putri tadi ke arah mayat-mayat di depannya.  
Kemudian gadis tersebut keluar dari ruangan penuh mayat itu. Saat sampai di koridor menuju ruang singgasana dia berpapasan dengan segerombolan penjaga dan pelayan yang berjalan ke arahnya.  
"Anda siapa? Saya tidak pernah bertemu Anda sebelumnya." tanya seorang pelayan setelah rombongan itu berhenti.  
"Aku Putri Victorique de Blois. Putri dari Yang Mulia Marquis Albert de Blois." hanya dua kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir merah sang putri.  
"Victorica de Blois?" seperti ada yang memberi aba-aba, semua anggota rombongan itu menyuarakan kelimat yang sama dan tak berselang lama mereka semua tergeletak di lantai koridor dengan dada berlubang namun tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sang putripun melanjutkan jalannya kembali ke arah ruang singgasana.  
Keesokan harinya penduduk kerajaan tersebut melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, namun ada yang membuat mereka sedikit menunda pekerjaan mereka. Kertas pengumuman yang tertempel di setiap dinding bangunan dan pohon di sepanjang jalan membuat pandangan mereka teralihkan. Di selebaran itu tertulis.  
 **'Marilah kita sambut dengan suka cita kelahiran tuan putri kerajaan kita tercinta ini, Putri Victorica de Blois yang kelak akan menggantikan Baginda Raja Marquis Albert de Blois sebagai pemimpin di kerajaan ini.'**  
Sebuah pengumuman yang aneh untuk sebuah kabar seperti itu. Saat semua penduduk membaca pengumuman tersebut langit tiba-tiba menggelap dan satu persatu tubuh itu berjatuhan di jalan. Satu yang menjadi kesamaan dari tubuh-tubuh itu, lubang menganga di dada dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Tidak ada yang selamat dari kutukan itu. Dari balkon istana yang menghadap ke arah seluruh wilayah kerajaan terlihat sesosok gadis dengan gaun merah darah tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya.  
"Wahai pengikutku bangkitlah! Aku sudah memberikan tempat untuk kalian bertahan hidup. Terimalah tubuh-tubuh yang berlumuran dosa itu sebagai wadah kalian. Bangkitlah dan layani aku sebagaimana dulu kau melayani Ibuku." ucap gadis itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Seketika langit semakin menggelap dan angin berhembus sangat kencang. Dari langit terlihat asap turun dari balik awan dan masuk ke dalam tubuh tak bernyawa para penduduk kerajaan termasuk raja dan pengikutnya. Seketika tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu bangkit kembali, namun dengan keadaan yang sangat menyeramkan. Dada yang berlubang dan terus mengalirkan darah serta mata yang menatap kosong dan menyeramkan.  
"Kami datang dari alam kegelapan atas perintah yang mulia ratu iblis dunia bawah. Kami akan selalu tunduk dan patuh pada perintah yang mulia. _Noi suntem urmasii întunericului, tot ceea ce ne-ar face chiar dacâ sa încheiat în moarte_. _Vom purta toatâ condamnarea printesei._ " mereka menyerukan kalimat yang sama dengan suara yang serak dan menyeramkan.  
"Aku ratu iblis dari dunia bawah memerintahkan kalian untuk menjadi pelayan setiaku sesuai sumpah yang telah kalian ucapkan. Sebagai tugas pertama kalian, datangilah setiap orang yang telah mendengar kisah ini dan ajak mereka ke kerajaan ini karena mereka telah mengucapkan sumpah untuk menjadi budakku." itulah yang diucapkan sang putri sebelum dia kembali masuk ke dalam istana dan para pengikutnya meninggalkan kerajaan itu.  
Sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya setelah kerajaan itu ditinggalkan penghuninya, selama itu pula kisah ini terus diceritakan turun temurun dan siapapun yang telah mendengarkan kisah ini tiba-tiba bangun dengan keadaan yang aneh. Jika tidak dengan ekspresi seperti orang linglung maka dia akan bangun dengan seorang gadis di sebelahnya yang mereka yakini sebagai putri dari kerajaan tersebut. Cerita berakhir. Kuharap kalian tidak takut dengan dongeng yang aku ceritakan tadi. Ada satu bagian yang aku lupa terjemahkan, kalian ingat kalimat dengan bahasa aneh tadi? Artinya adalah 'Kami sang pengikut kegelapan, apapun akan kami lakukan meskipun itu berakhir kematian. Kami akan menaggung semua kutukan dari tuan putri.' Oh iya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Victorique de Blois. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti.

#end  
Hai... jumpa lagi... Maaf ya belum bisa update yang "Life Between Two World" abisnya masih sibuk sama urusan ekstra dan idenya baru ada setengah jalan jadi sekali lagi maaf ya...

Ini hanya cerita pelepas lelah, _I hope you enjoy this story and have a nice nightmare, just kidding. See you on next story._  
 _Warm regrads_  
 _Devi ;)_


End file.
